I remember
by xHarlequin Girlx
Summary: My response to sheltiedg's challenge at Portkey.Harry reflects on his life with Hermione. HHr Poemfic. Orignal poem by Sheltiedg.


Harry walked out of the flower shop holding a pot of daisies, his wife's favourite flower. The cold winter wind blew his cloak making him shiver. His daughter sat quietly waiting in the Old Ford. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with a red and green ribbon falling over her shoulder. He smiled at how much she resembled Hermione. Opening the door he set the flowers on her lap,

"Where are we going now Daddy?" She asked.

"Daddy has one more stop until we go to Uncle Ron's I promise." She nodded holding the pot for dear life with her tiny hands. Harry's knuckles were white clenching the steering wheel tight. He blink furiously trying not to cry in front of his 6 year old. _One more stop until we go to Ron and Luna's…_ He thought to himself.

_Ron and Luna, it was them that had set Hermione and I up in sixth year. Yes, I remember that night well. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas break. Luna had told Hermione that she had set her up with a friend of her's. Luna…she had finally come out of her shell in fifth year, making friends. Ron on the other hand had told me that another crazed fan girl had asked for a date with the famous Harry Potter and Ron could only agree. Boy it was a shock seeing Hermione in that last booth waiting for that "friend of Luna's"_

"_Go away Harry I'm waiting for a date" She had said, I had grinned,_

"_I am your date_."

**Do you remember how we met; our friends set us up on a blind date with each other. **

_After that there was no stopping us, we ended up going to the Burrow for a party at Christmas. Mrs. Weasley had a knack for hanging mistletoe in the most annoying places. The front doorway? Yes, we got caught there. That was the first time I felt your warm sweet lips on mine. And it was then I knew it wouldn't be the last time. Your face had gone as red as the red on your Gryffindor scarf wrapped around your neck. And I laughed. _

Do you remember our first kiss it was underneath the mistletoe at a party after we kissed you blushed as red as your favourite red scarf, which you were wearing that night. 

Harry stopped the Ford at the overgrown gates to a shaded area.

"I'll be right back." Harry said quietly to Emmilia. She handed him the flowers. Harry walked along the familiar path that led him to statue in the shaded place. Memories continued to catch up to him as he walked.

_Easter break of seventh year we had perhaps taken advantage of our age. Three sheets to the wind we were, but it didn't matter we were still together. Ron had laughed at our childish behaviour. We danced and danced that night, and I remember you confessing that you were surprised Luna had stayed strong with Ron after a year. _

"_A match made in heaven" You said, and I knew secretly you were talking about us. _

**Do you remember our spring break we got so drunk, but great times because we were together. **

_When I defeated Voldemort I decided to get away from the wizarding world for a while. I moved into an apartment in Muggle London. You came and joined me. I was a jerk, upset and wallowing in my self-pity feeling sorry for myself. We constantly fought, I was half-afraid you would just walk out and make me be by myself. But you didn't you stuck to me. You helped me through it and eventually brought me back to the wizarding world, to my friends. If you hadn't who knows what would of happened to me. From then on I was happy, we were happy._

**Do you remember when you moved in with me,we had so many fights I thought it was over, but you didn't let that happen because you did a mature thing and we compromised on every issue and after that it was smooth sailing. **

_Then there was the best night of my life. You had invited everyone to your parents house for a muggle celebration. Ron fascinated immediately said yes. I knew now was my chance. I had purchased the perfect ring everything else was up to you. After we had the countdown I popped the question. _ Harry smiled. _Ron stood grinning, Luna giggled, your mother looked positively faint, your father looked like he couldn't be more prouder. When you said the word, I was ready to marry you right then and there. I knew I loved you with all my heart._

**Do you remember when I proposed to you it was at your parents New Years Eve party I wish you could've seen your face when I popped the question, lets just say it was A shock and no one ever guessed I would propose to you, especially in front of your family, yet you said yes and I was immediately on cloud nine. **

_I made sure our special day was perfect. Everything done to your every wish and command, you looked perfect too. The entire Weasley family took up almost the entire one side. All our old professors, I could hear them whispering,_

"_Took them long enough." Your hair glinted with the magical faerie lights reflected in your tight curls. You couldn't stop smiling or telling me,_

"_Everything's exactly how I imagined it." It was amazing._

**Do you remember our wedding it was a dream come true and just the way we planned all of our family was there, it was in spring and it was set outside at night so you could have mini lights and candles, your face had a heavenly glow from the candles.**

_But the best thing I can remember is when we brought little Emmilia Lily Potter into this world. Remembered when I fainted when you told me the news? I couldn't believe it, I was going to be a dad. I promised you I would be there for her in every way I could be. Then you told me you were in labour. I was all over the place, I picked you up refused to let you walk, and then I started hyperventilating. You told me it was okay, you did my job for me, but I held your hand the entire time. When she came out of the womb I knew she would look like you, she had your smile._

**Do you remember when you told me you were pregnant I was totally freaked out, but I was there every step of the way when you went into labour I panicked, but you calmed me down.**

_Then everything was about Emma…we never got time for ourselves but that didn't matter to us we were parents. When she first rolled over on her own we clapped for days. Then she said please, you squealed and I screamed for joy picking her up and swinging her around, I still remember that look she gave me, I had seen the same one from you once. Laughing I set her down, she started to cry. _

**Do you remember our daughter's first word it was "please" oh how we got excited I think we scared her.**

"Do you remember…" Harry whispered to the wind. He knelt down and brushed away the snow revealing her name on the polished rock,

"Here lies Hermione Jane Granger Potter, Devoted wife and mother born September 19th, 1979 Died December 28th, 2004. To the organized mind, death is but the next greatest adventure." His stomach tensed up and the pot of flowers slipped from his gripped landing on the snow near the grave. His eyes burned as the tears started to fall freely down his cheeks. A warm little hand wrapped itself around his and she wiped the tears from his cheeks. Helping him to his feet, he looked at her and she gave him her smile. She led him back to the old ford. A warm gentle breeze out of nowhere picked up and a whisper was heard.

"Yes, I remember."

Do you remember………… 

**He looked down with grief and sorrow **

**as he looked up a tombstone was in front of him **

**and read 'Here lies Hermione Jane Granger Potter Devoted wife and mother born September 19th, 1979 to December 28th, 2004.' **

**He began to cry and like on cue a little girl walked up and took his hand, **

**he looked at her and they left.**

**A gentle warm breeze out of nowhere and a whisper "Yes I remember."**


End file.
